Negai
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Ini hari ulang tahunnya dan Kise berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi/ Lama menunggu dan tanpa hasil. Mungkin ini tanda dari takdir kalau dia harus menyerah


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: Typo(s), pwp(plot? What plot?), AU, dll.

.

xXx_Happy Birthday Kise Ryouta_xXx

.

Kise Ryouta adalah seorang pria, dua puluh tahun, normal.

Ya normal.

Jadi harusnya, dia tidak sampai terpukau ketika seorang pria berambut merah dengan muka jepang-oriental masuk ke restoran british tempatnya singgah setelah pemotretan.

Tidak. Dia tidak tertarik pada pria itu.

Dia tidak... tertarik. Harusnya. Tetapi nyatanya, dia tertarik. Setidaknya, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari profile si pria yang berlalu melewati beberapa meja dan duduk dekat jendela.

"Namanya Akashi Seijuuro." Sebuah suara menegurnya. Kise berjengit kaget. Hampir-hampir dia tersedak wisky dalam mulutnya.

Di depanya, seorang pria kulit putih dengan poni menutupi sebelah mata duduk. Nama pria itu Himuro Tatsuya. Salah satu teman akrabnya di dunia modeling.

"A –apa maksudmu?" Kise memaksa tersenyum. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Himuro yang angkat bahu. Pria di depannya itu menyeringai kecil lalu tertawa.

"Bukan hal biasa kalau kau memperhatikan seseorang seperti itu, Ryouta."

"Se –seperti itu, maksdumua a –apa?"

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

Oh –tidak. Demi semua dewa-dewi dimanapun mereka berada dan kalaupun mereka ada, tidak. Kise yakin dia tidak tertarik. Oh, mungkin sedikit... mungkin. Hanya sedikit. Rasanya deja vu saja saat melihat pria –Akashi Seijuuro –itu. Dia sendiri tidak begitu yakin.

Jadi, Kise menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia meneguk wiskhy dalam gelasnya sampai tidak bersisa. "Aku normal, Himurocchi," jawabnya sangsi. Himuro menggedik dan memakan sup asparagus-nya dengan sikap tak acuh.

Kise pun melakukan hal yang sama. Si pirang itu mencoba menikmati hidangan ala eropa pesanannya. Tapi berapa kali pun ia coba untuk fokus. Ekor matanya selalu berkhianat dan mencuri pandang pada sosok Akashi Seijuuro di sana.

.

Tanpa sadar, Kise mencari sosok itu kemana pun dia pergi. Akashi Seijuuro sudah berubah jadi titik perhatiannya kemanapun Kise pergi. Tempat syuting, taman, mal, sekolah, taman bermain, dimanapun. Matanya akan mengedar, mencari helaian rambut merah di tengah kerumunan manusia.

Dia rindu.

Setelah tiga minggu tanpa pertemuan sekilas kedua dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Kise Ryouta mulai mempertanyakan orientas seksualnya.

Dia gay?

"Aku tak bisa bilang kau gay, Ryouta. Kau masih suka memperhatikan adiknya Shintarou, kan?" Suatu malam ditengah kegalauannya. Kise mencoba mencari pencerahan dan berlabuh di tempat Himuro. Si rambut hitam itu lebih biasa dengan dunia penyimpangan seksual dibanding siapapun yang dia kenal.

"Er –itu."

Kise beku. Oh, dia bahkan lupa pada fetish-nya akan adik Midorima Shintaro. Gadis belia yang baru menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun yang begitu manis dengan muka bulat yang mencerminkan kepolosan.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau kau suka pada anak itu."

Kise tahu dia tidak lagi normal.

.

Akashi Seijuuro, pria, dua puluh satu tahun, pengusaha, lahir tanggal dua puluh Desember. Dari info yang Kise temukan, sebatas itu yang ia dapat. Yang dia pedulikan. Sisa berita yang dia tahu dari Akashi Seijuuro; pencapaian si pria dalam berbagai ketenaran di bidang bisnis yang jauh dari dunia tempatnya tinggal.

_Entertain _memang berhubungan dengan bisnis.

Tapi Kise adalah bagian luar dari orang yang mengurus itu. Tugas dan pekerjaannya hanya menghibur orang banyak dengan senyum dan wajahnya.

"Pesanan anda, _sir_," seorang pelayan ramah berucap di samping tubuhnya.

Kise tersenyum tipis, menganguk, dan membiarkan pelayan itu menata makanan di atas meja. Punggungnya bersandar lemas pada bantalan kursi. Matanya berubah adi parabola untuk mencari keberadaan Akashi Seijuuro seperti biasa.

Tidak ketemu.

Ia meringis. Pelayan yang tadi sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata. Senyum kecut berganti mengisi ekspresinya.

Kise Ryouta, seorang model, tahu diri kalau mentalnya sedang jatuh dalam kegelapan.

Saking depresinya dia untuk menemui Akashi Seijuuro, si pirang itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat awal pertemuan mereka. Berpijak pada harapan kosong Akashi Seijuuro akan memunculkan wujudnya yang menawan dari balik pintu kaca restoran.

Berdoa pada apapun, kalau di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Delapan belas Juni. Dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Dan kalau beruntung, mungkin sekalian bertukan alamat surel dan nomor handphone? Itu akan jadi keajabin untuknya.

"Selama datang, _sir_."

Suara pintu terbuka, suara pelayan terdengar, mata Kise beralih ke pintu.

Sepasang kekasih bergandengan mesra masuk dengan aura cinta yang kuat.

Takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya. Pikir Kise pahit. Meraih gagang gelas berisi wine di depannya.

Kenapa hidup tidak semirip drama komersial yang suka dimainkan di televisi. Setelah lama mencari dan menunggu, ketika si aktor/aktris kembali ke tempat pertemuan, orang yang dia tunggu muncul dan mereka jadi dekat lalu, tada, mereka jadian dan hal-hal lainnya terjadi.

Ah, hidup memang tidak se-klise-itu.

Menyebalkan sekali.

.

Himuro menelpon. Dua jam setelah termenung dan menunggu dalam restoran yang makin ramai, telpon itu sedikit jadi penyumbuh hatinya yang sepi.

"_There the birthday man_. Kau kemana saja Ryouta?" suara kalem itu menarik senyumnya yang hilang.

Kise menghela nafas pelan. "Kurasa aku patah hati, Himurocchi. Di sini pun tidak ketemu."

"Si Aka?"

Aka, merah. Itu kode nama Himuro kalau mau menyebut Akashi dimana pun.

"Iya, mau wisata kuliner menjelang tengah malam? Aku traktir," tawar Kise agak putus asa. Lelah juga menunggu seseorang tanpa kepastian selama sebulan.

"_It's okay, you have me tonight as your present_!"

Kise terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Himuro. Temannya itu memang sosok pelarian terbaik yang dia punya.

"Kedai yang biasa ya!"

Dan dengan itu sambungan telpon terputus. Kise berdiri dari mejanya denga senyum tipis jadi bumbu wajahnya.

Lama menunggu dan tanpa hasil. Mungkin ini tanda dari takdir kalau dia harus menyerah.

.

Kedai biasa yang dimaksud Kise pada Himuro adalah kedai ramen di pinggir kota. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk bising mesin dan asap.

"Paman~ aku pesan ramen yang biasa!" teriak Kise semangat begitu duduk di kedai yang cuma berisi empat orang.

Si paman pemilik, anak-nya yang jadi pekerja tambahan, dan dua orang penikmat ramen yang duduk berjauhan.

Himuro ikut masuk ke dalam kedai sepi itu. Senyumnya melebar seperti milik Kise ketika Momoi Satsuki menyambut mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

"Ki-chan, Himu-kun! Lama tidak bertemu kalian!" gadis itu memeluk Kise erat lalu memberi senyum lebar ke Himuro. Kise tertawa lepas. Menekan sisi hatinya yang agak nyeri kala bayangan Akashi Seijuuro melintas.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Satsuki. Kami ke sini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ryouta. Punya rekomendasi ramen selain pesannanya yang biasa?" ujar Himuro. Kise memutar mata jengah. Kadang Himuro menyebalkan kalau sedang ingin menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa makan yang lain selain itu, Bakahimucchi."

Momoi terkiki geli. Melepaskan pelukannya dari Kise dan mempersilakan si pirang duduk di samping Himuro. "Aku tahu Ki-chan!" ujarnya, "mau coba teh speseial?" tawarnya.

"Pesankan itu dua. Sekalian ramen kitsune udon ditambah tempura dan toping telur. Ah, dango dua porsi!" Himuro tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan. Kise tahu itu.

Momoi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau memesang banyak sekali sih," protes Kise.

Himuro tersenyum, dia tertawa, " –sayang kalau menyianyiakan traktiran, Ryouta."

"Kau bisa dimarahi menejer kalau beratmu naik tahu."

"Kalau begitu tinggal main basket denganmu sampai beratku turun."

Kalau bibir bisa dimajukan sampai dua atau tiga senti, mungkin begitulah wujud bibir Kise yang menekuk ke depan sekarang. "Itu namanya licik," jawabnya manyun. Himuro cuma tersenyum simple.

Perdebatan mereka selesai bersamaan dengan Momoi yang muncul dengan dua gelas lempung berisi teh.

.

Mereka berdua –tidak, bertiga. Mereka menghabiskan satu jam lebih bertukar cerita sambil tertawa. Meski beberapa kali Momoi harus memisahkan diri untuk membantu ayahnya. Keramaian yang dibuat Kise dan Himuro tetap membuat kedai itu lebih hidup.

"Kau masih ingat kejadian dengan Haizaki?" tanya Himuro dengan wajah agak merah. Teh sudah berganti dengan sake.

Kise tertawa, "Mana mungkin aku lupa waktu dia salah pakai baju gara-gara telat. Sudah begitu, itu pakaian Alex!" Si pirang itu meneguk sakenya dalam jumlah besar.

Himuro menepuk-nepuk meja menahan tawa. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu!"

Mereka berdua saling pandang lalu tertawa lagi. Gelas sake dibenturkan dan mereka berseru bersamaan, "Kanpai!"

Untuk sementara itu, pertama kalinya Kise bisa menghilangkan wujud Akashi Seijuuro dalam kepalanya.

.

"Akashi-kun!"

Momoi Satsuki berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum lebar. Akashi Seijuuro.

Temannya waktu SMP dan atasannya di perusahaan ketika sedang tidak cuti.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Satsuki?" tanya Akashi. Momoi mengangguk dan menuntun Akashi ke salah satu meja di pojok dinding.

"Menyenangkan! Terimakasih atas pengertiannya, Akashi-kun!" ujarnya, "kau mau ramen? Atau ada udon atau tempura kalau kau mau," tawarnya.

Akashi melihat ke seluruh ruangan. Masih ada dua orang selain dirinya di tempat itu. Seorang pria rambut pirang dan seorang lagi rambut hitam.

"Ah, Himuro-kun dan Ki-chan memang langganan tetap. Maaf ya kalau mereka agak berisik," ucap Momoi dengan cengiran. Akashi mengangguk pelan, matanya tertuju pada si pirang yang tertawa lebar.

"Aku pesan ramen."

"Oke, segera datang."

Dan Momoi pergi menemui ayahnya. Akashi mengepal sepsang tangannya untuk jadi sanggahan dagu. Dia menatap dua pengunjung lain di kedai ramen itu.

"Tidak kusangka bertemu denganmu lagi, Kise Ryouta."

Siapa sangka pertemuannya dengan si pirang itu bisa terulang lagi.

**ENDE**

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KI-CHAN XD Semoga bisa akur sama Akashi dan langgeng #salah.

Ah~ maaf pada kesalahan jenis apapun dalam fic ini -,-v dan Ki-chan, maafkan aku karena aku lupa kalau kau ulang tahun hari ini :(


End file.
